1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to suspension clamps for suspending overhead conductors from the insulators of transmission towers and poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, various devices have been developed for suspending overhead conductors lines from transmission towers and preventing the transmission of excessive longitudinal loads from the conductors to the towers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,606 issued to Fraser et al. on Apr. 5, 1960, discloses a suspension clamp adapted to drop the conductor to the ground under certain conditions which exceed the safe load that can be imposed upon the towers. Obviously, this solution is not acceptable in populated districts, as it represent severe risks of injuries to the population.
There is thus a need for a new releasable suspension clamp which is adapted to prevent the transmission of excessive longitudinal loads from the conductors to the towers while holding the conductor suspended at all time even under abnormal loading conditions.